


Villains Have Lives Too

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND PURE, Aged-Up Character(s), Andi (Original Character) will pop up a lot in the future, Anyways, Arguing, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Husbands, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Murderers, Puppies, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), That's Enough Tags, This isn't dark!!, Villain Keith (Voltron), Villain Lance (Voltron), Villains, but playfully, cute is the keyword, he trans uwu, i love Andi, implied superpowers, it's super soft, lol, please trust me lmao, please trust me when I say this is really cute and half-pure, soft, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: As powerful villains that ruled the city by night under disguise and average lovers that simply enjoyed any citizen’s average life by day, Keith was 99% sure everything they owned had been originally bought via stolen money. Lance had always enjoyed the occasional pick-pocketing session.(A.k.a. Murder session and stealing possessions or money from the murder victim.)For any other person, this wasn’t the most… ideal lifestyle, but with Keith and Lance both wanted as experiments for the government due to their natural gifts, villainy wasn’t all that different from the term survival.--Lance and Keith as a pair of villains.+Them getting a puppy and arguing over names.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Villains Have Lives Too

**Author's Note:**

> <3

  
  
  


“Why not Thunder?”

“Cause Cosmo sounds cooler!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Keith, I will literally ask any of our friends if Cosmo is a good name for a puppy. Most will say yes.”

“You’re biased; Thunder is an amazing name for a puppy.”

“ _ I’m _ biased?” Lance scoffed, crossing his arms and raising a brow dubiously, “Says the one the puppy is cuddling up to.”

Keith huffed, glancing down at their little puppy -  _ their literal angel, oh my god  _ \- and smiled, as the little boy licked at Keith’s hand, begging for attention.

Cosmo-Lightning, whatever they settled on naming him, was small, and Keith was pretty sure he was a mix of three breeds; a german shepherd, husky, and golden retriever (all of which were conveniently Keith’s top three favorite dog breeds), and was literally the most adorable thing Keith had ever seen.

Keith hadn’t bothered to ask where Lance got the money for the pup considering he’d had a bit of blood staining his knuckles earlier, a clear clue to what he’d been up to before actually buying the puppy from a nearby shelter.

As powerful villains that ruled the city by night under disguise and  _ average  _ lovers that simply enjoyed any citizen’s  _ average  _ life by day, Keith was 99% sure everything they owned had been originally bought via stolen money. Lance had always enjoyed the occasional pick-pocketing session.

(A.k.a. Murder session and stealing possessions or money from the murder victim.)

For any other person, this wasn’t the most…  _ ideal _ lifestyle, but with Keith and Lance both wanted as experiments for the government due to their natural gifts,  _ villainy  _ wasn’t all that different from the term  _ survival. _

In the grand scheme of things, Lance and Keith simply lived up to the expectations people held when picturing villains. They played the part of villains less for the fun of it and more so that the real, subtle villains that roamed the streets freely wouldn’t bother or endanger innocent people. They really didn’t kill any random person off the street, their targets were usually people found to have darker ulterior motives when it came to the trans teen named Andi that Keith was fond of or that young woman running down the street in a sports bra every morning that Lance always greeted on his way to work at the Balmeran Cafe.

In a twisted sort of way, they were heroes, but of course, the media only saw a person considered innocent being murdered and there they were, labeled as villains.

Neither Lance nor Keith entirely enjoyed being on the media, identities carefully hidden or not, but it was better this way.

They helped the world while no one could get a good look at their features and when anyone could take a long look to remember them, they were simply people, just as innocent as anyone else.

And really, no one was innocent.

Still, it was no longer difficult coming home with a bloody knife tucked into a pocket or leaving an alleyway with a bruised cheek, and it was simply routine by now to keep each other safe and be wary of using their powers, lest someone catch them and the stupid government agents that had been chasing them for years finally caught up to them again.

It was taxing on them both, but the two lovers were content with each other.

Besides, the city of Altea was large.

It was unlikely they’d be found.

And until they were…

“C’mon, darling, let's name him Cosmo.” Lance insisted, grinning imploringly as he scooted closer, pressing against Keith’s side with the puppy still keeping his attention on the opposite side.

“Why not Thunder, again?” Keith grumbled, pouting at his husband.

Lance laughed, “Because ‘Thunder’ originated from ‘Thunderstorm Darkness,’ and no dog deserves that horrid name. Babe, c’mon, Cosmo is a cute name. Besides, we can change it so it’s spelled with a ‘k,’ ya know. K-O-S-M-O. ‘K’ like Keith. C’mon babe.” Lance grinned at his husband, who huffed crossly.

Lance only continued smiling, knowing his husband wouldn’t be able to resist much longer.

And Keith did eventually break, when Kosmo (his name was Kosmo now) hopped into his lap and whined happily, golden tipped tail wagging excitedly as Kosmo gave Keith slobbery puppy kisses, Keith careful to keep his mouth dry as he laughed.

“Fine! Fine,” Keith caved, obligingly hugging Kosmo closer, much to the pup’s content.

Lance cheered, then wrapping his arms around Keith to hug both members of his small family, beaming at Keith and then littering his own kisses on the male’s lips, not pausing until Kosmo was breaking between them, wriggling around to regain the attention previously being showered upon him.

Keith laughed even more, pressing a kiss back to Lance’s lips before grabbing a chew toy from a bag nearby, squeaking it invitingly at Kosmo as Lance sat back, content to watch his lover and their new furry baby.

Lance smiled softly, absently wiping off his hands, still slightly stained red from earlier, as he watched the two.

Sure, as supposed villains, their lives weren’t always the best they could be, but with Keith by his side, Lance was overjoyed to continue running from the government and hiding in this city they called their home for years to come.

He cherished Keith’s smile, and would do anything and everything to see him smile. 

Kosmo was just the tip of the iceberg.

Because- hey, villains have lives too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider dropping a comment/kudos if you enjoyed ^^  
> Love you!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
